Akte Botar Magna Buch 1 "Der Schatten und das Biest".
Alterseinstufung; 130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Akte Botar Magna Buch I „Der Schatten und das Biest“ center|650px Vorwort; Der Prozess der einige Tage später folgte, kam Subject Tuyet fast länger vor als der gesamte Aufenthalt im Matoraner Universum. Der Orden ließ nichts aus um ein Urteil für die Verräterin und ihre Gefolgschaft zu fällen. Alle außer Trinuma und Botar, beide würden sich später noch einmal einem separatem Prozess stellen müssen, wurden hart bestraft. Allen Toa, einschließlich der echten Tuyet entzog der Orden die Kräfte und verwandelte sie zu Matoranern zurück. Anschließend wurden sie aus dem Matoraner Universum verbannt. Was mit den beiden Titanen geschah, behielt der Orden für sich. Spät am Abend war alles vorbei und Subject T wandte sich ein letztes Mal an die Echte Tuyet. „Wir sehen uns ein anderes Mal wieder,“ sagte sie zu der ehemaligen Toa, „fürs Erste ist mein Teil der Rache abgeschlossen.“ „Aber,“ fügte sie finster hinzu, „wenn wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen sollten, werde ich das letzte sein, was du gesehen hast.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Verräterin stehen und stieg in den Helikopter der sofort abhob. Die Delegation hatte dem Orden zugesagt so schnell wie möglich die Lager zu räumen. Dies betraf auch Subject T und ihre Freunde. Ihre Mission auf Aqua Magna war beendet. Es ging wieder nach hause. Vier Tage nach dem Prozess auf der Insel Mata Nui; „Basislager II planmäßig geräumt,“ teilte ein technischer Offizier mit, „die letzten Container sind auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche.“ „Gute Arbeit,“ lobte Gondon den Agori, „machen sie sich jetzt abreise bereit, sie fliegen mit dem nächsten Shuttle mit.“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte der technische Offizier und trat weg. „Darf ich sie kurz sprechen,“ hörte Gondon Subject T hinter sich, „ich habe eine Bitte an sie.“ Gondon drehte sich um und blickte in traurige Augen, „was bedrückt sie?“ „Ich wurde, wenn man mein Erwachen mal so nennen darf, hier auf Mata Nui geboren,“ sagt Subject T mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „ich habe meine bewussten Tage hier erlebt.“ „Ich glaube ich weiß was ihr von mir wollt,“ meinte Gondon mit freundlicher Stimme, „sie wollen hier bleiben?“ „Ja Sir,“ gab Subject T zu, „durch meine Tage hier und auch meinen implantierten Erinnerungen fühle ich mich hier zu hause.“ „Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört,“ lachte Gondon vergnügt, „Subject N hat mich heute ebenfalls gefragt, ob er hier bleiben darf.“ „Ich habe es ihm gestattet,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „dann kann ich euch die Bitte auch nicht abschlagen.“ Mit den Worten, „mögen sie beide hier ein glückliches Leben führen,“ verabschiedete sich Gondon und lächelte Subject T zu. „Ihre Ausrüstung dürfen sie behalten,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „viel Glück und eine gute Zukunft.“ Als auch das Basislager I geräumt war, starteten die letzten Shuttle in den Orbit des Planeten. Nidhiki und Tuyet sahen ihnen noch eine Weile hinter her. Dann schnallten sie sich die Seesäcke über und gingen auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Als dieser sich in die Tiefe senkte sahen sich beide in die Augen. „Ob sie uns jetzt nicht mehr als Freme sehen?“ überlegte Nidhiki laut, „was wenn sie uns hier nicht dulden?“ „Ich bin überzeugt,“ lächelte Tuyet und kratzte das Subject T von ihrer Kette, „das sie uns eine zweite Chance geben werden.“ Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden den Fahrstuhl und schlugen den Weg ein, den sie die letzten Monat oft gegangen waren. Nur diesmal nicht als Soldaten einer Armee sondern als freie Individuen die sich wieder zu Hause fühlten. Prolog; Einen Monat später im Senatspalast; „Was halten sie von dem Einsatz?“ fragte Gondon den Leiter des Büros für Sicherheits- und Militärangelegenheiten, „ich würde von einem Erfolg auf ganzer Linie sprechen.“ Der Agori hinter dem Schreibtisch studierte den Einsatzbericht ein zweites Mal und lächelte finster. „Ganz ihrer Meinung Oberhauptmann Gondon,“ meinte der Agori im treuen Designeranzug, „er Erfolg auf ganzer Linie.“ „Ihr Teil der Mission ist jetzt erfüllt,“ sagte der Leiter des Büros, „ich werde ihren Bericht sofort dem Senat weiter leiten, damit er die nächsten Schritte planen kann.“ Gondon verneigte sich und verließ das Büro. Der Agori im Anzug tat es ihm wenige Minuten später gleich. Er ging in den Konferenzsaal wo ein Kommission gerade noch einmal die Hauptleute der Söldner verhörte. Der Agori hörte weg, denn er hatte die Aussagen schon sehr oft mit bekommen. Es tat ihm weh, wenn auch nur ein Drittel davon tatsächlich stimmte. Der Verlust Botar Magnas war ein herber Schlag für die Wirtschaft gewesen und ganz besonders für die Industrie. Die ignorante Einstellung des stellvertreten Konzernleiters hatte zu dieser verheerenden Niederlage geführt. Ein Angelegenheit, die eigentlich gar nichts mit staatlichen Ereignissen zusammen hing, war nun aber zu einer geworden. Das Verteidigungsministerium würde sich gerne aus der Sache heraus halten, doch wenn es eine Klage wegen Landesverrat gab, musste man sich der Sache annehmen. Zum anderen sah das Militärgericht die Anklage als rechtens an und erklärte die beschuldigten Personen zu Verrätern gegen Land und Volk. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt nun, war es eine Angelegenheit des Verteidigungsministeriums. Ob es den Abgeordneten nun gefiel oder nicht. Zunächst war in etlichen Debatten darüber diskutiert worden, um was für einen Einsatz es sich denn nun genau hielt. Die einen sahen darin eine Rückeroberung des Planeten, mit allen militärischen Maßnahmen. Die anderen nur eine Verhaftung von mehreren Personen die des Landes- und Volksverrats als Schuldig empfunden wurden. Doch im Grunde war es doch beides. Man musste den Planeten einnehmen, um die dort lebenden Toa zu Übergabe der Zielpersonen zu bewegen. Zumal letztere unter den Toa Botar Magnas einen Heldenstatus besaßen. Die Sache war wie sie war, verzwickt und nicht klar definierbar. Zum anderen fehlten noch ein paar wichtige Informationen, diese hielt der Agori nun in den Händen. Im Büro des Verteidigungsmisters ließ sich der Agori nieder. Sofort reichte er der obersten, aller militärischen Distanzen die Aktenmappe. „Unsere Technik hat sich auch im Außeneinsatz bewehrt,“ erklärte er stolz und zuversichtlich, „wir haben eine wirksame Waffe gegen Elementar- und Maskenkräfte.“ „Selbst die stärksten Masken können durch unsere Blocker außer Kraft gesetzt werden,“ betonte er siegessicher, „unsere neuen Gewehre können selbst einen Titan zu Fall bringen.“ „Und es kommt noch besser,“ beendete der Agori und kam langsam wieder auf eine ruhigere Ebene zurück, „wir haben jegliche Kontaktpersonen, die es zwischen Mata Nui und Botar Magna gab, vernichtet.“ „Wir können also sicher sein,“ wiederholte der Verteidigungsminister mit gerunzelter Stirn, „dass kein Kontakt mehr zwischen den Planeten stattfinden kann?“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte der Agori im Designeranzug, „wir haben den Toa Botar Magnas die Unterstützung der Toa Aqua Magnas für immer unterbunden.“ „Wirklich sehr gut,“ meinte der Verteidigungsminister, „in dieser Bota Magna Sache kam bisher kaum etwas Gutes bei herum.“ „Besonders die Presse und dies Umweltschutzverbände machen den größten Ärger,“ knurrte der Politiker, „sie sprechen sich gegen einen Vollzug des Urteils aus, sie sympathisieren mit diesen Verrätern.“ Der Agori im Anzug nickte und erinnerte sich sehr gut daran. Flyer überall, beschmierte Gebäude und zunehmende Demonstrationen. Es bedurfte noch viel Vorbereitung diesem Problem ein Ende zu machen. Von einer plötzlichen Medienkontrolle riet der Senat ab, das Recht der Meinungsfreiheit ein zu schränken ebenfalls. „Man müsste der Menge zeigen,“ schlug der Agori im Anzug vor, „das man ihn sehen lässt, was den armen Agori auf Botar Magna wiederfahren ist.“ „Das dürfte ihren Enthusiasmus einen neuen Blickwinkel geben.“ „Wir werden sehen,“ überlegte der Verteidigungsminister laut, „wenn wir das nötige Material haben, werden wir es dem Volk zeigen, doch dafür wird der Konzern noch Informationen frei geben müssen, die sagen wir mal, mit gewissen Verknüpfungen verbunden sind.“ „Ich weiß was sie meinen,“ verabschiedete sich der Agori im Anzug, „genau das könnte rasch zu einem Problem werden.“ Kapitel 1; Chigusa schlenderte gelangweilt durch den Flur und hielt auf den Warteraum zu. Die Agori wundere sich, dass man sie eingeladen hatte. Da sie sehr genau wusste, was der Konzern von KOMBEIN hielt. Oder war da doch etwas an der Schlagzeile aus dem Morgenmagazin dran? Henry Strokes stand über einer der Türen, stellvertretener Leiter der Mienenverwaltung. Die junge Matoranerin klopfte an der Tür und wartete auf das herein des Stellvertreters. Dieses folgte auf dem Augenblick und Chigusa trat ein. Jetzt mit einem gewissen Maß an höflichem Verhalten nahm sie auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreitisch Platz. „Welche eine zweifelhafte Ehre bringt sie dazu unseren Service in Anspruch zu nehmen,“ fragte sie ernsthaft und hielt die zusammengerollte Zeitung immer noch verborgen, „stimmte es das ihnen das Gericht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat?“ Henry Strokes nickte und schob ein anderes Magazin der Matoranerin zu. „Das Gericht hat mir keinen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht,“ erklärte der Agori leicht verärgert, „aber die zur Verfügung stehenden Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt.“ „Hätten sie es für möglich gehalten,“ wollte er wissen, „das diese Mistkerle von Presseheinis so viel Druck ausüben können?“ „Nein, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet,“ erwiderte Chigusa nachdenklich, „uns wunderte nur, das eine Medienkampagne so eine Summe einbrachte, hat auch uns umgehauen.“ Sie las noch mal die Überschrift des Magazins. Staranwalt der Umweltschutzbewegung verhindert militärische Maßnahmen gegen die Botar Magna Vorfälle. Nach mehr als vier Prozesstagen war klar, das aus staatlichem Wege keine Maßnahmen in eingeleitet werden dürfen. Laut Kommentar des Staranwaltes, sei es nicht die Aufgabe des Verteidigungsministeriums und des Militärs, sich einem firmeninternen Problem anzunehmen. Doch gegen Maßnahmen aus Seitens des Konzern, so der Anwalt, könne er nicht erreichen, denn der Gerichtshof hält an der Schuld der Angeklagten feste. „Ich verstehe das Ganze auch nicht,“ gab Strokes stirnrunzelnd zu, „aber jetzt wissen sie warum wir uns an ihren Arbeitgeber wenden.“ „Die KOMBEIN Söldner zählen zu jenen,“ betonte der Stellvertreter, „die Leute beschäftigen, die nach dem Geisterprinzip ausgebildet wurden.“ „Für diesen Einsatz brauchen wir Leute wie die Geister,“ verdeutlichte Henry Strokes mit ernster Stimme, „denn ich möchte nicht den gleichen Fehler machen wie mein Vorgänger.“ „Dann sind sie bei KOMBEIN auf der sicheren Seite,“ lächelte Chigusa und holte ein Formular aus ihrem Aluminiumkoffer, „in Anbetracht des Verrates der Zielpersonen, werden wir auch für den Drittel des normalen Preises für sie arbeiten.“ „Die einzige Bedingung ist folgende,“ sagte die junge Matoranerin mit jetzt ebenfalls mit ernster Stimme, „wir wollen vorher alle wissenschaftlichen Ergebnisse einsehen, auch wenn der Konzern diese nicht so ernst nimmt.“ Henry Strokes sah etwas irritiert auf die junge Frau. Den dummen Spruch, glauben sie jetzt auch an den Öku Hokuspokus, verkniff er sich. Da er sich all zugut an die Niederlage seines Vorgängers erinnerte. „Sie erhalten alle Einblicke die nötigt sind,“ bestätigte der Agori und unterzeichnete den Vertrag, „auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“ Chigusa stand auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro. Wenig später fuhr ihre Limousine aus dem Konzerngrundstück auf die Hauptstraße und bog nach links ab. Während sie fuhr, dachte sie ein Wenig über das jetzt kommenden nach. Sie wusste nicht besonders viel über Botar Magna, nur das dort eine Atmosphäre herrschte, die für Agori giftig war. Zudem hatte sie auch mal gehört, dass es dort nur drei große Zonen gab. Einer karger wüstenartiger Streifen wo sich die wenigen größeren Städte befanden, dann den dichten Dschungel und eine winterliche Gebirgsregion. Die Anlagen des Konzerns, das hatte ihr Henry Strokes erklärt, lagen an der Grenze zwischen Dschungel und dem Ödland. Die Agori die dort lebten, trugen Atemschutzmasken, das lag logischer weise auf der Hand, doch gab es da etwas anderes das viel wichtiger war. Alle diese Leute gehörten zu dem Kreis der Wissenschaftler, die durch die Toa und Vorox geduldet wurden. Somit waren auch sie Verräter gegen Land und Volk. Die Matoranerin verstand schon die große Problematik hinter dem Vorhaben des Konzerns. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrzeit erreichte sie das KOMBEIN Hauptgebäude in Atero. Hier befand sich auch der firmeneigne Flug und Raunhafen. KOMBEIN besaß all das, was auch die reguläre Armee Bara Magnas besaß. Nur war das ein oder andere verbessert oder modifiziert. Alles im Rahmen der gesetzlichen Grundlagen. Ihr erster Weg führte sie nicht in ihr Büro sondern auf die Toilette. Dann suchte sie Mimura auf, er war ihr Teampartner. Zum anderen waren sie auch seit einem Jahr privat ein Paar. Doch jetzt umging sie all das drum herum und legte ihm klar und eiskalt die Fakten vor. „Ja,“ knurrte der ehemalige Topagent und nun Geist von KOMBEIN, „der Konzern hat sich aus lauter Fehlinterpretationen selbst in den Untergang manövriert.“ „Aber eines muss ich auch zugeben,“ meinte der Matoraner und gedachte den Opfern auf Seiten der Agori und Matoraner, „diese ganzen Wissenschaftler sind alle verräterischer Abschaum.“ „Gut gesagt,“ stimmte Chigusa ein, „es gibt viele Verurteilte zu überführen.“ „Komm,“ sagte sie, „wir müssen zu Leiter Gross, damit er eine Sitzung einberufen kann.“ Beide Matoraner verließen das Büro um ihren Chef aufzusuchen. Diesen fanden sie in der Kantine. Wo er sich mit einem anderen Geist, so nannte man eine Spezialeinheit, unterhielt. Kawada gehörte zu den besten Geistern und hatte sich einen Namen gemacht. Wie Chigusa und Mimura auch. Sie setzten sich mit an den Tisch und deuteten auf den Alukoffer. „Wir sollten das besser in ihrem Büro besprechen Chef,“ sagte Mimura im gewohnt formlosen Umgang wie es bei KOMBEIN üblich war, „wir haben etwas vorzubereiten.“ Die zwei Matoraner und zwei Agori suchten auf schnellstem Wege das Büro von Gross auf. Auch wenn der Leiter über die Hintergründe nicht sonderlich begeistert war, doch um so mehr für den Auftrag. Takuma war nicht sonderlich an den Debatten der Firmenleitung interessiert. Der Söldner in schwarzer, schwerer Rüstung sah auf die großen Gebilde in einer der Hallen. Auf dem ersten Blick erinnerten sie an Obelisken aus antiken Tagen. Doch es handelte sich dabei um etwas ganz anderes. Einem hochtechnischen Gerät, das zwar keinen Schaden anrichtete, aber doch gerade zu entsetzliche Auswirkungen haben konnte. Für die Laien sollte es auch ein Obelisk bleiben, dachte Takuma und war stolz auf die Militär Maschinerie. Er wusste genau was da in der Halle auf die Verladung wartete. Die normalen Macht- und Kräfteblocker, einen besseren Namen gab es für diese Geräte immer noch nicht, waren etwa so groß wie ein Kleinwagen. Ihre Reichweite betrug einen Durchmesser von zwölf Kilometern. Die neuen, die riesigen Blocker, hatten einen Durchmesser von 360 Kilometer. Der Söldner, der zu einer Einheit gehörte, die man schwarze Brigade nannte, wusste auch wie viele dieser mechanischen Monster in der Halle lagen. Genug um einen ganzen Planten zu Blocken, dachte er und lachte vergnügt, genug um ein Pack von machtintensiven Halbwilden ihren größten Vorteil zu berauben. In dem Moment näherten sich aus der Wüste eine Gruppe größerer Helikopter. Sie waren in den typischen Farben der Kampfgruppen lackiert, die in der Wüste stationiert waren, doch mit einem anderen Erkennungssymbol. Takuma freute sich, da er die Leute kannte, die nun ebenfalls sich KOMBEIN als Helfer anboten. Sie gehörten zu einem der Wüstenclans, die sich im Ödland wohl fühlten. Ein Volk das man auch als Halbwild hätte bezeichnen können, wenn man sie nicht besser kennen würde. Die Wissenschaftler nannten sie Klicker, wegen ihrer Kommunikationsform. Diese basierte auf eine Reihe von Pfeif- und den dominierenden Klicklauten. Daher nannte man sie schlicht Klicker. Die Wüstenbewohner gehörten zu den Urvölkern Bara Magnas, oder besser stammten sie von einem dieser ab. Die Klicker sahen aus als ob man einen Zesk, eben jenes verschwundene Urvolk, mit den Agori vermischt hatte. Die Klicker hatten den Stachelschwanz und den insektenartigen Kopf behalten, auch ihre Füße und Hände waren immer noch einer Kralle nicht unähnlich. Doch der Körper, Arme und Beinde waren die eines Agori, auch besaßen die Klicker Hände wie ein Agori. Doch eben etwas krallenartiger. Die Kommunikationsform ließ sich zudem in die Sprache der Agori übersetzten. Früher dachten die Wissenschaftler, dass es am Gehirn der Klicker lag, was sie an einer echten Sprachentwicklung hinderte. Doch stellte es sich später so heraus, dass es der insektenartige Kopf war, mit dem eine Sprache wie die der Agori nicht möglich war. Der Umgang der Klicker mit der modernen Technik bewies schließlich, dass sie intelligente Wesen waren. Jetzt waren sie Verbündete gegen die Toa von Botar Magna. Durch die Klicker hielt KOMBEIN etwas in der Hand, womit der Feind am wenigsten klar kommen sollte. Da die insektenartigen Wüstenbewohner keine Gerüche abgaben. Sie konnten zudem extrem gut klettern. Zudem konnten sie genauso wie die Matoraner die Luft Botar Magnas einatmen ohne sich sorgen zu müssen. Sie konnten zudem wie Wilde denken, was gegen die Toa ein guter Vorteil sein konnte. Grigg sprang regelrecht katzengleich aus dem Helikopter, der gerade gelandet war. Der Klicker blickte zuerst in den Himmel und erfreute sich an dem warmen Sonnenlicht. Die dunkelgraue Rüstung mit schwarzen Schulterpanzern ließen ihn edle aber zugleich auch finster wirken. Dabei war er von heiterem Wesen und hatte absolut nichts Böses an sich. Seinen Einsatz gegen die Verräter sah er aus dem Blickwinkel der Pflicht. Vielleicht sah der Klicker darin auch die Möglichkeit seinem Volk mehr Bindung zu den anderen Staaten zu ermöglichen. Jetzt stand er auf dem Helikopterlandeplatz und war von Söldnern in verschiedenen Rüstungen umgegeben. Schwarze Rüstungen die seiner sehr ähnlich war. Er kannte die schwarze Brigade und auch die Geister waren ihm ein Begriff. Sie trugen blaue, rote oder hellgrüne Rüstungen mit Silber und Anthrazit Elementen. In dem Moment traten auch Regnat und Nierpse aus der Flugmaschine. Sie war aus der Sicht der Klicker ein wunderschönes Weibchen. Grigg hoffte das sie sich eines Tages für ihn entscheiden würde, das ihr Clan dies auch akzeptierte. In der Klicker Gemeinschaft war es üblich, dass man in gemischten Clans arbeitete oder jagte, bzw. Pflichten nachkam. Doch wenn es um ein familiäres Zusammenleben ging, musste der Clan mit der Verbindung einverstanden sein. Das war auch ein Grund warum sich Grigg um einen Platz in diesem Einsatz beworben hatte. Wenn er dem Clan, dem Nierpse angehörte ein ehrenwertes Geschenk machte, würde er der Zustimmung des Clans verdienen können. Wie dieses Geschenk aussehen sollte, stellte sich der Klicker sehr genau vor. Eine Trophäe wollte er aus Botar Magna mitbringen. Er hörte aus den Berichten der Überlebenden, von den Biestern, die auf Botar Magna leben sollten. Der Klicker sah sie in den wenigen Aufnahmen die es gab. Ja, besonders die Erzählungen über eine der fliegenden Kreaturen, hatte Griggs Interesse geweckt. Vielleicht bot sich bei diesem Einsatz die Möglichkeit dieses Wesen zu erlegen. Grigg suchte mit seinen vier Augen nach der Kontaktperson. Da war sie, ein stämmiger Agori in der Rüstung der schwarzen Brigade. Takuma war einer der Agenten, er war es, der den Kontakt mit den Clans herstellte. Auch in diesem Fall kam der Kontakt durch Takuma zu stande. Kapitel 2; Der Klicker und der Agori gingen jetzt in die Halle wo die riesigen Blocker in speziellen Gestellen hingen. Die lange Säule war fünfundzwanzig Meter lang und an der breitesten Stelle zwei Meter breit. Die Kugel hatte einen Durchmesser von dreieinhalb Meter. Der Anker war sieben Meter lang und zwei Meter breit. Geschlossen sah man ihnen nicht an, zu was die Geräte im Stande waren. „Das sind also die guten Stücke?“ fragte Griggs über ein Gerät das seine Klicklaute in die Sprache der Agori übersetzte, „die werden also von einem Landungsschiff abgeschossen?“ „So ist es geplant,“ meinte Takuma zufrieden, „sie werden mit den Ankern voran abgeschossen und verankern sich im Boden.“ „Dann öffnen sie sich und erstellen ein Netzwerk her,“ freute sich der Agori und lachte, „wenn alle an dem richtigen Punkt stehen, wird dieses Netzwerk den ganzen Planeten abdecken.“ „Kurz gesagt,“ schlussfolgerte der Klicker und bewies erneut die Intelligenz der Spezies, „die Toa müssen auf ihre Kräfte verzichten, bis wir die Blocker deaktivieren.“ „Was ist mit dem Viehzeug?“ fragte Grigg danach, „ich kenne nur die Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskameras, nicht viel und keine besonders gute Qualität.“ „Es gibt nur von zwei Kreaturen ein detailliertes Bild,“ erinnerte sich der Agori und verwies an die Quellen des Konzerns, „eine Art Raubkatze und eine große reptilienartige Kreatur die in den Lüften schwebt.“ „Du hast das Recht beide Bestien zu erlegen,“ versicherte Takuma mit zufriedenem Ton, „ich denke aber, dass die Mission ein zweifelhafter Erfolg wird.“ „Das heißt er wird nicht überführt werden,“ betonte der Geist und sah auf den Boden, „sie werden ihn und die anderen Verräter nicht ausliefern.“ „Ihr meint das es zu einem weiteren großen Gefecht kommen wird,“ zog der Klicker aus den Worten heraus, „darüber vermutlich auch schlimmeres oder?“ Jetzt schwieg der Agori einen Moment und dachte an das Waffenarsenal was KOMBEIN für die Mission in Produktion gaben. Die Blocker waren nicht das einzige monströse, die neuen schweren Hubschrauber waren größer und noch besser abgesichert. Die normalen Kampfhubschrauber wurden extrem modernisiert. Doch das monströseste bildeten die neuen Kampfläufer. Keine etwas besseren Rüstungen mit einem Exoskelett gekreuzt. Laufende Panzer mit enormer Feuerkraft. Vom maschinellen Fuß bis zur Spitze der längsten Antenne maßen sie fast dreißig Meter Höhe. Es wurden eigens Landungsschiffe für diese laufenden Panzerkommandos in Planung gegeben. Dann war da noch die Weiterentwicklung der Rüstungen, Nah- und Fernkampfwaffen. Das alles sah nicht nach einer Festnahme aus, das war eine Invasionsstreitmacht, eine angsteinflößende Maschinerie der Vernichtung. „Ich befürchte,“ sagte der Agori leise aber mit betroffener Ernsthaftigkeit, „dass wir, wenn KOMBEIN mit der Mission fertig ist, das Gesicht Botar Magnas für immer verändert haben.“ „Und das nicht im positiven Sinne,“ schob er rasch nach und zeigte auf einen Kampfhubschrauber, „ich denke das unser Versuch die Verräter zu stellen, die Flora und Fauna für immer aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen werden.“ Grigg sah den Hubschrauber an und stellte fest, dass sie keine verglasten Cockpitfenster mehr besaßen. Sie sahen aus wie die Augen eines Insektes. Jedes künstliche Auge war aus noch besser gehärtetem Panzerglas. Dahinter die modernsten optischen Erfassungssysteme. Hier würde kein Pfeil der Toa Schaden anrichten, auch wenn es schon fast Langspeere waren. Auch die Oberflächenstrukturen sahen anders aus. Sie waren glatter, so dass keine Monsterklauen an ihnen halt finden konnten. Während dessen saß Mitsuko hinter dem Lenkrad ihres Sport Coupés. Sie hatte ihre ganze eigenen Gründe sich der Mission an zuschließen. Sie gehörte weder zu der Armee noch zu KOMBEIN, arbeitete aber mal für den oder den anderen. Jetzt war sie mal wieder für KOMBEIN aktiv, da sie ein Drittel der Aktien des Unternehmens besaß. Zum anderen gehörten ihr auch genauso viele Aktien des Konzerns. Die junge Agori tat es aus einem Grund, der irgendwo zwischen traditionellen Werten und finanztechnischen Belangen angesiedelt war. Sie stammte aus einer Adelsfamilie und eine von der Familie arrangierte Heirat war vor kurzem aufgelöst worden. Jetzt konnte man sie nicht mehr so einfach neu verheiraten, da die Traditionen sehr komische Ausgangsbedingungen mit sich brachten. Diese war nun nicht mehr gewährleistet. Mitsuko tat daher genau das, was sie schon längst hatte tun wollen. Sie ließ sich ihren gesetzlichen Anteil auszahlen und trat in die Aristokratie ein. Aber zuvor wollte sie ihre Würde wieder herstellen, dafür würde sie auf Botar Magna für Land und Volk kämpfen. Sie war eine fertig ausgebildete Geist und so ein kleiner Einsatz weit weg von der Sippe bot auch mal etwas Abwechslung. Sie bog auf das Gelände und parkte den PKW in einer freien Park Box. Die junge Frau stieg aus und schloss den Wagen ab. Jetzt schritt sie schnellem Fußes auf das Hauptgebäude zu. Mitsuko wollte noch einen Teil der Besprechung mitbekommen, das Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates, war sie dazu berechtigt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen setzte sie den Weg durch den Flur fort, als sie kurz an einer offenen Tür stehen blieb. In dem Raum dahinter saß ein junger Mann, der ihr auf Anhieb gefiel, sie kannte ihn gut. Sein Name war Kawada und auch er gehörte zu den Geistern. Sie waren mal ein Team gewesen und kämpften Seite an Seite, doch mehr wurde daraus nie. Damals schien ihr es auch egal zu sein, sie war da schließlich noch verheiratet. Jetzt war sie wieder frei, bzw. zu haben, wie man es unter den schroffen Soldaten sagte. Ob sie vielleicht das Herz Kawadas erobern konnte? Bei diesem Einsatz würde sich bestimmt die eine oder andere Möglichkeit ergeben. Kawada erblickte Mitsuko und stand auf. „Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her nicht wahr?“ begrüßte er seine ehemalige Teamkollegin, „was treibt dich wieder nach KOMBEIN?“ „Irgendwelcher Traditionsmüll und wieder die Lust etwas zu erleben,“ erwiderte sie trocken und etwas enttäuscht über die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, „und auch wegen dir.“ „Was?“ konterte der Agori mit strenger Stimme, „ich war doch nur der bürgerliche Schnösel für dich, außer wenn es ums Kämpfen ging.“ „Ich war damals noch verheiratet du Narr,“ knurrte Mitsuko noch enttäuschter, „stell dir doch nur vor was,..“ „Ja, dein Ruf wäre ruiniert gewesen,“ meinte Kawada wenig beeindruckt, „erst spielst du mit mir und bevor es ernst wird, machst du einen Vollrückzieher.“ „Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach den tun sollen?“ fragte sie entrüstet, „jetzt bin ich mal auf deine Antwort gespannt?!“ „Nicht mit den Gefühlen andere spielen,“ sagte der Agori mit sachlichem Ton, „das ist alles, denn man weiß nie wie andere darauf reagieren.“ Jetzt legte sich jede Form von Frust und Entrüstung. Er hatte recht, sie hatte mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt und zu spät die Grenzen erkannt. Gerade als es kurz vor der Katastrophe stand, schaffte sie es, dem Spiel ein Ende zu machen. Jetzt, wo sie hätte das Spiel zu Ende bringen können, fehlte ihr plötzlich der Mut. „Vergessen wir das was war,“ lächelte Kawada und bot ihr versöhnend die Hand, „wenn wir als Team erfolgreich sein wollen, müssen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen.“ „Oder siehst du das etwa anders?“ wollte der Agori wissen, „vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, finden wir auch wieder Zeit ein neues Spiel zu beginnen.“ „Ja,“ gab Mitsuko verlegen zu, „ich bin übrigens geschieden, die Ehe wurde annulliert.“ „Das tut mir leid,“ meinte Kawada und stand jetzt zwischen zwei Stühlen, „hoffe das es dich nicht zu stark mitnimmt.“ „Machst du Witze?“ lachte die junge Agori herzhaft, „es ist für mich wie eine neue Freiheit.“ „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist,“ sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „eine Heirat die arrangiert ist, wird nie unter einem guten Stern stehen.“ Mit einem Nicken beendeten sie das Thema und gingen zusammen in den Saal wo die KOMBEIN Spitze über die Mission auf Botar Magna debattierte. Beide hörten erst genauer zu, später überhörten sie das meiste um sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Punkte zu konzentrieren. Nach dem Ende verließen sie den Saal wieder und sahen sich lange an. „Es ist ein Schicksal nicht wahr?“ meinte sie zähneknirschend, „dass es die Liebe war, die den Verräter zu einem machte.“ „Wohl war,“ bestätige Kawada nachdenklich, „doch Verrat bleibt Verrat und lässt sich auf keiner Weise rechtfertigen.“ „So ist es,“ betonte Mitsuko ernst, „er hätte wissen müssen, wann man mit einem Spiel aufhört, damit man nicht in große Schwierigkeiten kommt.“ Kapitel 3; Kapitel 4; Kapitel 5; Kapitel 6; Kapitel 7; Kapitel 8; Epilog; Nachwort; '' ''Hauptrollen; Hopliten Datei:Subject R Rosso.JPG| Noriko Datei:Subject T Tuyet.JPG| Chigusa Datei:Subject S Shelke.JPG| Mitsuko Datei:Subject A Azul.JPG| Shuya Datei:Subject N Nidhiki.JPG| Mimura Datei:Subject V Vincent.JPG| Kawada Schatten Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Takuma Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Shiori Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Riki Klicker Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Regnat Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Grigg Datei:Vorox Nova.JPG| Nierpse Soundtrack; thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px